Lifetime of bonds
by mr.8king
Summary: Left with the destruction of his villiage, the death of his family and friends. One shinobi strives to kill the person who's responsible and train the three left behind.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Lifetime of Bonds, chapter one: Prolouge

A boy no older than thirteen woke in a coughing fit. His silver eyes slowly opened getting a glance of the room. They suddenly widened at what he saw the room, his room the entire right side engulfed in flames, blocking the door. He broke into another coughing fit as smoke entered his lungs from the smoke filled room. The boy gained control of himself, and bounce off to the left side of his room.

He stood tall. Beads of sweat run down his slim five foot two form, dark green hair matted to the skin of his neck, and his shirtless back. As he wore nothing but his boxers. The green haired, silver eyed boy's name was Kazuo Satomi.

Thoughts ran through Kazuo mind as, he tried to think of ways to get out of his room without getting burnt alive. _'I have to think this through I cant use a water jutsu because I have no water. My only option is to dive over the fire and ram the door, but I don't know if there is fire on the other side or not I just know I have to check if my parents are ok, I hope their out'._

Throwing caution aside the green haired boy moved to the far left of the room lining up with the door. Kazou bent down in to a running position gathered all his chakra into his legs, and took of at top speed. About two feet before he reached the flames he leaped. Time seemed to stand still as he was in the air gliding over the flames as they tore thru his skin causing multiple burn wounds, for what seemed like forever. He braced himself, and put his body in a proper position to effectively bust through the door.

Bare skin collided with wood in what ended as a small one sided battle that went in Kazou way as he easily smash through the door. But from the beginning he knew the door would not be a problem what was on the other side was. And just like the silver eyed shinobi expected, but feared, just like his room the other side of the door was engulfed by flames. _'Damn I'm not gonna make it'_ he thought trying to figure out a to survive his 'leap of fate'. _'I just have to get as far as I can and my be if I'm quick I can roll though the rest.'_

Kazou descended into the flames that dance below and as soon as he touched down he curled into a small ball and rolled threw the the rest of the fire into a clearing with the flames now to his back, ignoring the scorching heat burning his skin. He stood back up boxers and body having multiple but minor burns.

The Green haired shinobi started to analyze his surroundings. The walls were just as bad as the floor as the flames tore through the wall paper. He and cringed at what he saw. _'Why is Mom and Dad's door still closed, damn they must still be asleep I have to hurry to get over there before the whole place comes down.'_

Still felling the heat off the flames licking his back, he took of at top speed towards his parents room. Getting there in almost an instant he slowed down and grabbed the door knob twisted it, then pushed the door wide open.

_:::_

Kazou's parent's room was completely dark, He made his way to the right side of his parents bed in a panic and began to shake his mother awake. "MOM!... DAD! WE HAVE TO GET UP. THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" he screamed but got no response."HURRY!" He started to shake harder and harder till he felt some thing wet. It was thick and warm he brought his hand to his face and his entire body shook. It was blood.

Scared out of his life he grabbed the sheets and pulled it off both of his parents with one tug. Eyes almost popped out of the green haired boy head as he got full glance of the dead body of both his parents. His parents had a hole straight through their chest. Blood seeping out staining the bed. _'No'_ he thought. "No," he whispered. "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

He broke down laying his on his mother face crying. Tears running from his face to his mothers face through her brown hair and then onto the bed. "Who could have done this? It has to be a nightmare, it just has to be." He said to himself. "Why?" he cried. The fire finally reached the room, tearing through the door and wall. Kazou tears stop he stood back up and wiped the tears from his face looked at the fire then back at his parents. "I have to go now, but I swear on my life that I'll kill who ever or what ever did this to you and Dad no matter what."

He leaned down once more and kiss his mother on her forehead. Moving away from the bed and moving towards the window. "Bye" he whispered, before sliding the window up and jumping out to the streets below. What he saw was something that he wouldn't have expected in a million years, bodies littered the ground and flames engulfed every building he could see. The smell of burnt flesh polluted the air making the green haired boy sick to his stomach.

Everything seemed to stand still he scanned for any survivors. "Is anybody still alive?" he yelled as he ran down the street hopping over corpses as he continued his search. His attempt ended with no success then it dawned on him everyone... his family, his friends... They were dead... they were all gone. "No" he whispered tears fell from his face 'Mom... Dad... Kaori. "Why, Why! WHY! **WHY**! It's not fair." he said before crashing to his knees with a face full of tears. _'I'm all alone now'._

At that moment Kazou felt someones chakra it was powerful, he lifted his head up to see the direction it was coming from. He stared down the long road filled with bodies of civilians and ninjas, and met the source. "The Kage tower," he whispered. Kazou got up and began to make his way towards the chakra he felt.

The distance between Kazou and the Kage tower rapidly decreased, as the green haired teenager was running at break neck speeds hopping over bodies and debris on his way. The closer he got to the tower the more bodies covered the ground and the more powerful the chakra seemed to grow. _'I never felt anything like this... this chakra, it's so powerful can it really be Kage-sama's? No it cant be, this chakra is intoxicating, it feels too evil.'_

Kazou arrive to a very gruesome site when he arrived at the Kage Tower. The ground was littered with bodies of children, civilians, and ninja. _'Who could have done this this fast... How could I sleep through all of this while my people where dying?'_ Kazou asked himself.

He walked to the center of the bodies and bent down putting his hand on the ground letting the blood consume it. He came back up and with newly found determination in his eyes he said "I promise you all that each and every one of you will be avenge even if it cost me my life!" He said as blood dripped from his hand back into the pool of of causing a ripple effect.

He ran into the Kage tower and began to climb the stairs but the closer he got the stronger the chakra had become and the more he had trouble breathing. 'Unbelievable this chakra its to strong' Each step seemed like a mountain as Kazou continued to climb the steps.

He finally reached the door to the kage room. He began to open the door but was engulfed by fear by the huge amount of killing intent coming from the room he could barely see in the room. He saw two figures standing facing each other it was dark hard to see but he knew one of the two men was the leader of S**awaga**kure no sato his village, and the leader the Gaidokukage the strongest in the entire Village Hidden in the Marsh was going up against whoever did this to his family, friends, and people.

He continued to watch as the figures move through the darkness clashing with each other. The only source of light coming from the moon and the sparks that flew. They went back in forth like that for minutes when suddenly it stopped and the unknown figure had begun to chuckle. "Wow such a weak leader for a weak village. This whole time I've been toying with you, not even breaking a sweat and here you are sweating buckets" he spoke. "You're not gonna get away with this. I wont let you beat me, I will avenge my people." The G**aidoku**kage replied in between breaths

"Ha, that's funny." The unknown man started. He then sped across the room with blinding speed and stabbed the Gaidokukage through the heart with his arm, and whispered in his ear "How can you do that when you're already dead?"

Kazou watch in horror as the unknown man pushed his leader off his arm "How could he be so strong he killed Gaidokukage-sama with ease? I gotta get out of here." But before he could step back the man spoke out to him "I know you're there come out now!" he demanded.

Kazou froze up, he couldn't move. He couldn't run, he was afraid. The assaillent chuckled again.

"Another weakling in a village full of them, it just makes wiping out the whole village a lot easier." At the moment that statement left the mysterious man mouth, rage consumed the green haired shinobi as he bolted towards the man.

He swung at the man's face but he dodged by moving his head to the side. He used the momentum of the punch to throw his knee at the man's abdomen which landed but had no effect as the man didn't show one ounce of pain. He then dropped down and tried to sweep the man's feet but the man jumped into the air. Kazou smirked seeing this as his chance and jumped and threw a punch at the killer's face again. The smirk faded quick as Kazou's fist was grabbed by the man who began to spin and threw him back to the floor. Kazou hit the wooden floor hard, threatening to break through.

The man landed on to the floor barely making a sound and began to approach Kazou. The green haired shinobi got back to his feet and began speaking. "Everyone I cared about is gone and it's because of you...I...I WILL KILL YOU!" he yelled and then started to perform hand signs. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" he yelled as he gathered chakra in his chest and let release from his mouth.. A very large flame dragon came from his mouth, and headed straight for the mysterious man.

The jutsu crashed into the wall of the Kage tower and kept going. Tearing a hole in it. "I..got..him" Kazou said in between pants. "You sure?" the man asked from behind Kazou making his blood freeze before he was backhanded to the wall. He hit the wall hard and slid down but before he hit the floor he was grabbed by the neck and pulled back up. The force crushing his wind pipe, cutting him off of almost all oxygen. "why?" he whispered.

"Because your people are so weak and pathetic. It's an never ending cycle of war and hatred with your people and I'm hear to put an end to that and exterminate the lot of you!" the man finished. He applied more pressure to Kazou neck cutting off all oxygen until he no longer felt a pulse and let him go.

Kazou hit the floor with a thud. Unmoving and seemingly dead but as he began to let the darkness overtake him, he could see the man jump out the window and leave, but after that the strangest thing happened to him for some reason he heard the sound of an infant crying.

_3 days later..._

Silver eyes fluttered open staring at an completely white ceiling. 'Where am I... Was that a Dream?' he asked himself. He started to sit up and felt pain through out his entire body. "You shouldn't be moving yet, you're not fully healed." came a voice from the door. Kazou turned his head to see who the voice belonged to. It was a blond haired, blue eyed man with a smooth face. Kazou began to look at his attire. He had on a red and white robe on over a green vest and some dark blue pants. On his forehead he wore his forehead protector proudly wearing the symbol representing his village.

Kazou looked closer at the symbol _'Its the symbol for Konohagakure, but how did I get here? The last thing I remember was dying._' Kazou thought. As if reading the young boy mind, the Konoha ninja spoke "We found you nearly dead in the Gaidokukage tower."

"But how did you know there would be an attack?" Kazou asked

"We received your village fastest messenger bird during the attack" the blond answered

"But how did you guys get there so fast?"

"Well, lucky for you three of are top ninjas were passing by, one happening to be a great healer. And for me well lets just say I can travel miles and miles in a second." The man answered with a grin

Realization struck as Kazou realized who the man in front of him was. "Yo-yo-yo-you're the fourth Hokage... Konoha's Yellow Flash!"

"Yep" The fourth said while scratching the back of his head, and grinning. Then he got serious. "We still didn't make it in time."

Kazou's head went down as he remembered that night "It's not right, why my village... Why my people... Who was that guy?" He asked while crying.

"I have no clue. That's why I came in here to talk to you, I have been waiting three days to get answers. The Gaidokukage happened to be a good friend of mine, and I want to know who did this to him and his village. Since you're the only one to survive the attack, able to speak you have to know something" The Yellow Flash stated.

Kazou crying had stopped as he began to speak "It was one man, he was tall, and he was super strong and fast. When I fought against him I stood no chance. He killed The Gaidokukage with ease the battle didn't even last a minute. His chakra felt so evil, plus I never got a good look of his face. That's all I know"

"Damn, I was hoping you had a little more info with what you just told me it would be impossible to identify him. Well you get some rest we'll talk some more when you are fully healed." The

Hokage ordered.

"But what am I suppose to do... Where I'm suppose to live?" The green haired shinobi asked

"Already taken care of, my good man." Minato said with a smile "You have citizenship in konoha and you've been added to the ninja ranks. I personally have rented you out an apartment for a year, that should be long enough for you to get yourself together. If you need clothes, food, or money just come to me and ask I will supply that for you."

"thanks." Kazou said. "I'm gonna avenge my family and village, I wont be here for a year."

"Well" The Fourth started. "If this man is as powerful as you say he is you'll need much more than a year to get strong enough to even think about beating him. Just relax right now and we-"

"Relax... RELAX! How can you tell me to relax when my entire village was slaughtered in one night? How can you tell me to relax when everyone I once loved has been killed? How can you HUH!" Kazou screamed.

Their was an short silence in the room

"I'm sorry" Minato said breaking the silence "Wrong choice of words... What I was trying to say is try and get used to Konoha for awhile and train your ass off. Then you can go after this guy. If go back as you are now, you might not be so lucky. "

Letting the words sink in, Minato turned to leave "Damn, almost forgot there were three survivors besides you."

Kazou eyes almost popped right out the socket "really?"

"Yes" Minato said with a smile. "Three infants: Two boys and one girl"

"The oldest one's name is Kei from the Tenshi clan. Next is the only girl who's name is Naomi, and last but not least: the youngest and son to the Gaidokukage. Maikeru from the Raion clan."

With that the The Fourth left the room shutting the door behind him.

A smirk appeared across Kazou's face '_Three other survivors, huh?'_ He thought. _'This is gonna get interesting isn't it' _Kei Tenshi, Naomi, and Maikeru Raion.

_...To be continued. _

And Special Thanks to my beta James TuddRussell for the idea and grammer fixes


	2. The Beginning

Lifetime of Bonds, chapter two: The Beginning

Twelve years later

A blond haired orange clad ninja walked into a classroom. Happily walking with a large smile on his face reaching ear to ear. He walked up the steps to his seat, but before he could sit someone called out to him.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here this class is for graduates only, and last time I checked you failed miserably." Said one boy

Naruto turned to identify the person in question.

He had lavender hair, in which he wore in an undercut style. He had blue eyes, he wore a black tank top

with baggy gray pants and yellow sandals. He also had a blue strap around his chest running to his back connecting to a sword sheath in which the hilt poke over is right shoulder.

The blond ninja scowled at him " Hey Maikeru you see this forehead protector?" Naruto replied

"Yeah I see it but just because you stole it doesn't mean you automatically pass."

"I didn't steal it"

"Wow it would be you two of all people who are the loudest in the class" A voice came from nearby

Both head's lavender and blond turned to look at the person

This person had short brown hair (There is a picture on my profile that will show you in more detail).

He had light brown eyes, he wore a fishnet shirt under a white jacket with green shorts, and green sandals. On his back he had an unusually big black and green backpack on.

"Who ask you Kei? Why don't you just mind your business?" Maikeru asked

"It became that when you two dumb asses started yelling in my ear."

"Who you calling a dumb a-" Naruto stop as he turned towards noticing a pink long hair girl enter the class._'Wow she so pretty and she is looking right at me. Maybe she bout to come sit next to me'._Naruto thought as a slight blush appeared on his face.

Maikeru had notice Naruto stop speaking and turn towards to Sakura. He shoot his head then leaned into Kei to whisper. "I don't understand why he likes her so much she's such a bitch to him"

"Well is has to be because she's very pretty if it wasn't for the huge forehead I'd probably be staring at her myself." Kei whispered back "And if you don't notice there is about to be a couple of problems."

"What do you mean?" Maikeru asked Then he looked at Naruto then notice a certain black hair kid sitting next to him then looked back to Sakura. "Oh"

Sakura looked over to the group of boys and notice the eyes on her.'_Why are they all staring at m- Sasuke-kun.'_ She thought as a blush and smile appeared on her face. She took off and ran towards him.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said and stood up as she got close.

"MOVE!" The pink haired kunochi said as she pushed Naruto out of her way, and pause and called out to Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke."

A quick glance and Silence was his reply

"You mind if I sit next to you?" she asked him

"Back off forehead" A girl with blond long hair with a ponytail said, as she grabbed Sakura arm. "I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"I was here first" was Sakura argument

"I walked into the classroom before you did, everybody saw it." The girl debated

" Dream on Ino-pig"

At this point other girls jumped in offering their opinions on the subject at hand.

"I was here first"

"No I was"

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke" Random girls said as they started crowding around the seat.

'_So clueless' Sasuke thought_

"Damn their all all over him" the lavender haired shinobi said

"Hey girls" Kei started " Well seeing as their is only one seat and a lot of you why don't all the losers settle for me" He said with with a big grin.

All the girls took a quick glance at Kei then went back to their argument

*sigh _'Well at least I tried'._

Suddenly Naruto jumped on the table right in front of Sasuke staring right in his face glaring.

"Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke"

_'Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke is always about Sasuke'. _Naruto thought as his face grew closer and closer to the raven haired ninja. The glaring battle continued as the girls complained about Naruto and cheered on Sasuke.

Suddenly Naruto got pumped from the back "Sorry " The boy said as he turned around "I didn't see you ther-

The class grew silent

"Wow didn't know Naruto went that way" Kei said bursting into laughter

"I think I just threw up up a little bit" Maikeru added

Naruto and Sasuke lips broke apart and they were gagging holding the respective necks.

Suddenly Naruto felt a huge amount of danger and look back around to the mob of fan girls.

"Naruto you are so dead" one called out

"It was an accident" he said tying to save himself

"You're finish" Sakura stated as she cracked her knuckles

"Hold on" he said before the beating started

After several moments and punches the class settled down and Sakura had won the seat next to Sasuke.

"That was some good entertainment" Maikeru said as he sat behind a beaten and battered Naruto.

Suddenly Maikeru vision went black and over his eyes felt warm and like the palms of hands.

"Guess who?" A sweet voice came from right behind him.

The Black tank top ninja growled "I know it's you Naomi"

She removed her hands and Maikeru gained his eye sight back and turned around to face her.

She had long light brown hair letting it fall down to her the bottom of her back and purple eyes. She wore a white long sleeve button up shirt with black tight shorts on, and a sky blue mini shirt on over top with a slit on the left side. And on her feet she had black calf high boots. Also she was well endowed for her age.

"Awe you got it right again" she said with a pout

"Because you do it day after day your the only person who does it" Maikeru stated

"Yay that means I'm someone really really special in your heart"

" No it just means your annoying"

"Your such a meanie Maikeru-kun" she said pouting again

"Who ever said I was nice?" He replied to her with a smirk

" Yeah your such a meanie Maikeru-kun" Kei mocked causing the lavender haired shinobi to glare at him.

"Just shut up Iruka-sensei is coming in."

Iruka walked to the front "Ahem everyone quiet down." He waited for silence then he continued. "As of today you are all ninja, to get here you face difficult trails and hardships. But thats nothing what happens next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin first-level ninja, all the genin will be grouped in three-man squads. Each squad will be lead by a jounin, an elite ninja.

Every one in the class ears perked up to the last part of Iruka speech.

'_A three-man squad_' everyone thought in unison

_Well as long as there not from the bottom of the class I won't mind'_ Maikeru thought

Kei put his head down in thought _'This should make things interesting. I just need one strong person and one weak. I don't wanna be the best but certainly not the worse'._

Naomi eyes sparkled '_Yes I have to get put on a team with Maikeru-kun_'

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka stated

Squads were name and time flew as Iruka quickly read through squads one through five.

"Squad 6... Maikeru Raion" Iruka read

_'It's time huh please not a weakling anything but a weakling'._

"Kei Tenshi"

Maikeru and Kei and smirked

_'Good at least I know I'm going to be with my best friend through all of this and he's certainly not weak'._ Maikeru thought

_'And that's the strong teammate granted it's my best friend now for the weakling' Kei hoped_

"and Naomi Izumi."

_'Yay'_ Naomi thought as a large smile appeared on her face _'I'm gonna be on a team with Maikeru-kun, I'm gonna be on a team with Maikeru-kun'._ she sung in her head.

_'Oh no why Kami why? The one girl on are team just had to be her the one that always bother me'._ Maikeru sulked

_'And there's the weakling, yes this is perfect' Kei smirked_

At a nearby training field

"Hey Kakashi" said a Green haired shinobi with silver eyes. Addressing a man with silver hair and a ninja mask covering his mouth. Both dress in regular jounin wear of the Hidden Leaf Village

"Yo Kazou" The masked jounin greeted back as he looked up from a orange book

"I guess you got your dream team huh? Your sensei son in Naruto Uzumaki, The last of your best friend clan in Sasuke Uchiha and the split image of a long lost friend in Sakura Haruno"

Kakashi lone eye formed a "U" signaling he was smiling "I guess so but there bad point's to this to"

"Like what?"

"I'm training the container of the nine tailed fox, the revenge consume Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno a huge fan girl."

Kazou grinned "Its just like you to look at the negative."

"Well what about you this is a day you've been looking forward to for years, getting to train the last of what your village has to offer."

Kazou grin grew twice as large "Yea your right about that Kakashi, its time to run these kid's into the ground and make them into something my people would be proud of. And make sure their strong enough to smash your team into the ground. "

"Huh you say something?"

Kazou sweat dropped "Typical Kakashi, now about that bell test."

We find team 6 walking down one of Konoha many busy streets.

"Wow this is the dream team we are gonna kick so much butt." Naomi praised

"Yea it would have been a dream team if any other girl in the class was on the team." Maikeru said adding his thoughts on the subject at hand while frowning

"Well I think other wise I think Naomi-chan is perfect for are team in my honest opinion I believe we are the strongest team from our class." Kei added _'_S_econd being Naruto's team'_

"How about we eat lunch as a team today Maikeru-kun?"

*sigh "Why not?"

"So what do you want to eat Maikeru-kun"

*sigh "I don't care."

"Then what do you want to eat Kei"

"Well I'm in the mood for dango, but I think I'm gonna settle for ice cream today."

"YAY! I want vanilla. No chocolate, or maybe bo-"

"Will you please shut up?" Maikeru asked

"Why are you being so mean Maikeru? I'm just trying to be nice to you." she said while pouting and pulling Maikeru close to her causing his arm to rub up against her breasts.

Maikeru turned crimson as his arm brushed up against her boobs.

"Yeah Maikeru why are you being so mean you told me yesterday how much in love you are with Naomi-chan." Kei said laughing

Maikeru pulled his arm away from Naomi "I said no such thing!" he yelled

Naomi stopped walking and stood still pupils shrunk _'Maikeru-kun loves me' _she thought " Yay now me and Maikeru-kun can go on romantic dates now that he finally confessed to me like I dreamed."

"I don't love you, I never confessed anything."

Naomi head hung "Aw I was so close"

"And lie again Kei and I promise I'll shove my sword right down your throat." The lavender haired genin threatened

"No need to go that far Maikeru." Kei said as his arms where in from of him in defense " Oh by the way were at the ice cream shop." he said pointing to it

They waited in the line till it was their turn to order

"Go ahead ladies first what do you want Naomi-chan?" Kei asked

"ummmmmm can I have vanilla please"

"Sure you can" said the person serving the ice cream and "what about you two?"

"I'll have a chocolate and my friend here will be having vanilla." Kei said

"OK who's paying?" Maikeru asked

"It's my treat"the brown haired, brown eyed shinobi said as he gave the server the money

"oh my Kami we love the same kinda ice cream Maikeru-kun, we have sooo much in common. We are easily soul mates." Naomi said as went to hug Maikeru

Again her breasts were pressed up against his arm, and he was blushing again

"Get off of me" the genin said trying to escape _'What have I got myself into'._

An hour later back in the class room

There were only three teams left to meet their new sensei team 6, team 7 ,and team 8.

"Hey Hinata" Naomi said

"H-hey Naomi" The Blue haired white eyed kunochi replied

"Do you like your new team because I sure Love mine"

"Y-yes I do" Hinata said shyly _'But truthfully I'd rather be on a team with Naruto-kun'._

"Hey Sakura-chan your looking very beautiful today." Kei stated

"Thank you Kei" Sakura said as a slight blush appeared on her face

"Why don't you just give up on Sasuke, and go out with me I'll make you the happiest girl in the village" he said with a small grin

"Fat chance Sasuke is twice the ninja you will ever be and he looks way better I will never settle"

**CHA especially when I'm so close into getting him to love me. **Sakura inner voice yelled

_'Well at least I tried'_

"Hey Kiba looks like your gonna have to carry the lode because your teams some garbage" Maikeru said while laughing

"Yea right I bet my team will smash yours into the ground isn't that right Shino" said a boy with red face paint beneath both eyes and a gray hoodie. He turned around grinning awaiting an answer from the brown haired shinobi with a high collar jacket and black glasses.

"Kiba it does no one good to brag about are abilities as a team a time will come when it will be necessary to show Maikeru how talented we are."

Suddenly the door swung open revealing a tall green haired man dressed in ninja attire. Everyone eyes were focus on him "Hello everyone I'm Kazou-sensei... now who ever it is I'm taking under my wing please step forward"

"Damn another sensei that's not mine" Naruto said obviously annoyed at being stuck in the room

Maikeru, Kei, and Naomi stood in front of their new sensei

"Wow you three look like weaklings" Kazou asked

All three of them stiffened

"I'll show you a weakling" Maikeru remarked while he unsheathe his sword, but before he could get it half way out he felt cold metal on his neck threatening to break skin.

"Yea like I said weak" Kazou stated from behind Maikeru holding a kunai to his neck. "Now how about we leave here so we can get to know each other.

After they left everybody in the room's was deep in thought

_'So fast'_ Naruto thought

_'So that's the speed of a jounin' _Sasuke acknowledge

Moments later in a dango shop nearby

"So" Kazou started "tell me about yourselves."

"What do you mean Kazou-sensei" Naomi questioned

" Your name, your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future."

"Maybe you should give us an example" Kei respond

*sigh "OK my name is Kazou Satomi, my likes are training and torturing brand new genin." He paused smiling at the discomfort in the genin faces then continued "My dislikes are when someone gives up to early or doesn't live up to their potential, and my dreams for the future are none of your concern right now."

_'This guy is really making think he's crazy'_ Maikeru gulped

"You sunshine go ahead" the green haired man said as he pointed towards Naomi

"O-Okay sensei well my name is Naomi Izumi, my likes or rather my love is Maikeru-kun and I also love dough nuts... their so good" she stated smiling then continued "My dislikes are is when Maikeru-kun is being mean to me and I absolutely hate frogs. My dreams for the future is that one day I'll be married to Maikeru-kun and to be the greatest kunochi ever from the Hidden Leaf in suiton jutsu (suiton means water).

_'Hm interesting if that's one of her dream's it must mean she has already found out what her kekkai genkai is.' _Kazou thought "You next Book bag boy" He commanded pointing to Kei

"Well my name is Kei Tenshi, my likes are flirting and meeting beautiful girls, my dislikes are getting rejected by those same beautiful girls, um and my dream for the future... is maybe marrying a beautiful woman, being an average ninja, and being a great leaf scientist.

_'A scientist uh? That definitely was a wild card' _"Now you weakling" signaling towards Maikeru

Maikeru growled "My name is Maikeru Raion, my likes are training in kenjutsu and working on my speed, my dislikes are when people call me a weakling and when someone insults me or my friends.

And my dreams for the future is one day I hope to defeat one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and be recognized as the best swordsmen ever, also I wanna become Hokage.

_'Well he's the only one completely serious about his ninja career right now. I wonder how good he is with that sword now' _Kazou pondered "Now for me to tell you what my dream for the future is."

"I thought you wasn't gonna tell us" Kei remarked

"At the time it didn't concern you but now I've change my mind, plus I think you deserve to know. My dream for the future is to kill the man that destroyed are village."

_To be continued_


End file.
